The present invention generally relates to improvements in vehicle seat assemblies, and more particularly to a seat back assembly that significantly reduces weight of the seat, and an improved headrest assembly arranged to simplify installation.
Generally, vehicle seats are formed as an assembly of elements including internal structural support mechanisms attached to a bottom and back frame member so as to extend across the seating area, a padding layer positioned over the support mechanism and the frame, and a finish seat covering sewn to provide the final protective and aesthetic appearance of the seat. An example of a conventional seat frame having metal support springs extending across the back fame is shown in FIG. 1.
While such a seat assembly has proven satisfactory for many vehicles, the need to develop vehicles having lower manufacturing costs and better fuel efficiency has heightened the need to provide vehicle component designs that simplify manufacturing processes while also lowering overall vehicle weight. Such considerations are also critical in designing alternative fuel vehicles.
One area for reducing the weight of a vehicle is provide lower weight vehicle seats. However, because conventional vehicle seat assemblies require providing separate and assembling separate structural components, it is difficult to meet to the above-noted design goals. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle seat assembly and method of manufacturing that reduces overall weight of the seat. In addition, a need exists for a vehicle seat design, including a head rest assembly, that simplifies the overall assembly process of the vehicle seat.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a vehicle seat back assembly that significantly reduces overall weight of the seat by eliminating the need for a separate, internal back support mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat back assembly that significantly reduces overall weight of the seat by using an elastomeric frame cover that functions as both a finish covering material and a back support structure, thereby eliminating the need for a separate back support arrangement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head rest assembly that is both light weight and designed to simplify mounting to a vehicle seat.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced problems associated with prior vehicle seating assemblies by providing a seating assembly for a vehicle having a seat bottom and a seat back assembly connected to the seat bottom. The seat back assembly includes a frame having a top frame member and a pair of opposing substantially vertical side frame members extending away from the top frame member which receive an elastomeric support webbing. A bottom frame member disposed opposite the top frame member extends between the opposing side frame members to provide additional structural support.
The elastomeric support webbing extends between the opposing substantially vertical side frame members to provide support for the seat back. The elastomeric support webbing includes at least one elastomeric webbing section having an inner periphery mounted about an outer edge of each of the opposing substantially vertical side frame members and an outer periphery stretched between the opposing side frame members to provide structural support for the seat back assembly. The at least one section of elastomeric support webbing includes a pair of elastomeric fabric pieces secured to one another about common vertical edges. Alternatively, the at least one section of elastomeric support webbing comprises a single piece of elastomeric fabric secured to the outer edges of opposing substantially vertical side frame members.
Side bolsters are attached to the elastomeric support webbing disposed about the opposing substantially vertical side frame members. Side bolsters include a foam pad inserted into a bolster pocket to support a passenger in the vehicle seat. In one aspect of the invention, the side bolsters are fastened to the outer periphery of the elastomeric support webbing. In another aspect of the invention, the side bolsters are coupled with a pair of elastomeric fabric pieces to form an integrated seat back structural support assembly. In yet another aspect of the invention, side bolsters are sewn to a front facing of the outer periphery of the elastomeric support webbing and are mounted about the seat back frame by an elastomeric closeout section extending between each of the side bolsters. The closeout section is connected to each side bolster by a coupling or the like.
A headrest or upper bolster is secured to the top of the frame of the seat assembly adjacent the side bolsters. The headrest assembly includes a resilient body having a pair of channels disposed on either side of the body to engage inner surfaces of the opposing substantially vertical side frame members and an outer finish material covering the resilient body of the headrest assembly. Alternatively, an upper bolster may replace the headrest assembly . Upper bolster of the seat back assembly comprises a pad layer disposed about the top frame member and an outer finish material extending over the pad layer which is secured to at top horizontal edge of elastomeric support webbing.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.